powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Digimal Squad
For the series by Greencosmos, see 'Power Rangers Animal Squad (Greencosmos).'' A fanmade adaption of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ''by DemonicBeast. Plot Many years ago, the malevolent Tech Empire tried to mechanize the planet Earth. But the three wise sages and protectors of all animals, the Animasters, sealed them in another dimension with the powerful Animal Prisms, which were then scattered across the planet to be hidden forever. Now, the Tech Empire has escaped their prison, and plan to destroy the Animal Prisms so they can carry out their mission. But five average teenagers uncover the magical Animal Prisms, are beamed to the Animasters' base, and are chosen to be infused with animal spirit to become the ultimate fighting force against the evil empire and their minions: the Power Rangers Animal Squad! Characters Rangers Allies *'The Three Animasters - These three sages are the protectors of all wildlife, and creators of the five sacred Animal Prisms. Each is an expert in the three categories of animal life - land, sky, and sea. They serve as the mentors of the Animal Rangers. **'Cawlin'- An anthropomorphic falcon, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of all animals that have the gift of flight. He is considered the smartest of the three Animasters. **'Koram' - An anthropomorphic gorilla, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live on land. He is considered the strongest of the three Animasters. He granted the Red Ranger his Gorilla powers. **'Finean'- An anthropomorpic whale, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live in the ocean. He is considered the stealthiest of the Animasters, and granted the Red Ranger his Whale powers. *'Gary' - An incredibly smart school nerd discovered by the Animasters, who enlisted him to assist them in the battle against the Pixel Empire. His experience with all sorts of technology helped him create various weapons, Animal Pixels (and their upgraded form, Animal Zords) for the Rangers to use in battle. Civilians *'Pepe' - The founder, proprietor, and owner of Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, the favorite hangout spot of the Rangers. A running gag involves something going wrong in the restaurant, and Pepe tries, unsuccessfully, to solve the problem. *'Ashlyn' - Ashlyn is Pepe’s assistant at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria. She’s always around to help Pepe out with any broken appliance, and when Pepe fails, she steps in to do the job and make Pepe look stupid. *'Logan '- A frequent customer at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, who is often at the restaurant's arcade machines. He is Evan's gaming rival. A running gag involves Logan attempting to cheat in an effort to beat Evan's high scores, but the games he plays always technologically outsmart each of his schemes, even if the outcome doesn't make any logical sense. Past Rangers Villains Tech Empire The main villains of the season, they are mechanical aliens that aim to destroy the Rangers, and then destroy the Animal Prisms so that they cannot be stopped from turning Earth completely machine. *'Emperor Volticon' - The leader of the Tech Empire. Bent on mechanizing the Earth and all of its inhabitants, he is fierce, menacing and determined to get what he wants. He utterly despises the Rangers, and sends down his fiercest Cybervaders in attempts to destroy them and get his army one step closer to turning Earth into a desolate tech wasteland. *'Vyra' - The second in command of the Tech Empire. She may be the only female key member, but is ruthless nonetheless. She was responsible for inventing the Coins of Revival, which are fired from their space lair down to a dying Cybervader on Earth, and inserts into a slot on its body, revitalizing it and causing it to grow to a giant size at an alarming rate. *'Kubios ' - The brawn of the Empire. He takes his affilation's goal just as seriously as Volticon does, and wields a powerful sword. He can get somewhat demented in battle against the Rangers sometimes, which can usually give them the upper hand, or a disatvantage. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on physical strength. *'Emphor ' - The brains of the Empire. He does not wield a weapon in battle, as he relies on his skill of mental powers. He uses his wits to usually gain an advantage in battle against the Rangers. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on mental power rather than weapons or brawn. *'Rogray' - Known as the Beast Hunter, this warrior was not originally affiliated with the Tech Empire, but eventually joined. Before joining the Tech Empire, he already was an enemy towards the Rangers, particularly the Red Ranger. He uses a sharp blade and knows incredibly proficient battle techniques. *'Ameobots' - The tentacled footsoldiers of the Empire. Cybervaders These are the half-alien-half-robot soldiers of the Tech Empire, and they are sent to Earth to combat the Rangers in attempts to destroy them. However, they are no match for the Rangers' weapons and Animal Zords. *'Shardshooter' *'Slicespear' *'Hackshock' *'Crossfire' *'Cruncher' *'Metapetal' *'Honkhorn' *'Manipulor' *'Pickdig' *'Suckup' *'Lockload' *'Trumpcard' *'Pinking' *'Jailbreak' *'Boomirage' *'Shipwrecker' *'Snapshot' *'Faceflipper' *'Tussler' *'Sambrawl' *'The Double-Dutchers' *'Gourmeanie' *'Thugly' *'Paintstain' Morphing Calls Rangers that use Animorpher Rangers: 'It's Morphin' Time! Animorpher, energize! (Rangers open Animorpher and press the red button; they twist the Animorpher into Morph Mode; Animorpher flashes, beeps) '''Rangers: '''Go wild! Rangers that use Animorpher - Instinct Mode '''Rangers: '''Instinct mode, activate! (Rangers open Animorpher and press the red button; they twist the Animorpher into Instinct Activation Mode; Animorpher flashes, beeps; the Rangers transform) Red Ranger (Gorilla Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Gorilla Mode, activate! (Red Ranger lifts his visor, exposing a second one, and transforms into Gorilla Mode) Red Ranger (Whale Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Whale Mode! Go wild! (Red Ranger fires the Whale Mode Morpher. The blast envelops the Red Ranger and transforms him into Whale Mode.) Tri-Beast Ranger '''Tri-Beast Ranger: '''It's Morphin' Time! Flashmorpher, activate! (Flashmorpher flashes, beeps; Tri-Beast Ranger adjusts the Mode he will Morph into and thrusts Flashmorpher in the air) '''Tri-Beast Ranger: '''Go wild! Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * ◆ Animorpher * Tri-Beast Flashmorpher * ◆ Wild Saber/Wild Blaster * Whale Mode Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Eagle Sword * Tri-Beast Staffblaster * Condor Sword Zords and Megazords Main *Animal Monarch Gigazord ◆ **Animal Monarch Ultrazord ◆ ***Animal Monarch Megazord Bear/Panda Axe Mode ◆ / ****Animal Master Megazord ◆ *****Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode ******Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *******Eagle Zord *******Shark Zord *******Lion Zord ******Giraffe Zord *****Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Mole Drill Mode ◆ ******Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ◆ *******Gorilla Zord *******Tiger Zzord ◆ *******Elephant Zord ******Mole Zord ****Tri-Beast Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode *****Tri-Beast Megazord ******Wolf Zord ******Crocodile Zord ******Rhino Zord *****Bat Zord ***Bear Zord / Panda Zord **Whale Zord / Whale Megazord *Condor Zord ◆ / Condor Megazord ◆ Auxiliary *Leopard Hammer ❖ *Octopus Wings ❖ *Platypus Laser ❖ *Owl Blade ❖ *Zebra Launcher ❖ Alternate Combinations *Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ◆ *Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation, Giraffe Cannon Mode ◆ *Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation, Mole Drill Mode Episodes #'When Nature Calls #'Instinct to Protect' #'Nowhere to Hide' #'Hackshock's Arena' #'Go Ape' #'One Moment in Time' #'Song of Evil' #'Green and Mean' #'Led to Danger' #'The Dangerous Duo' #'One To Go' #'Three Beasts in One, Part 1' #'Three Beasts in One, Part 2' #'Strike Out' #'Just The Two Of Us' #'Fooled by a Fool' #'The Beast Hunter, Part 1' #'The Beast Hunter, Part 2' #'A New Enemy' #'Threat Evolution' #'Tricks and Treats ''(Halloween special)' #'Christmas Chaos'' (Christmas special)'' #'''Call of the Wild #'A Whale Out Of Water' #'Find That Zord' #'Tame The Beast' #'Flipping the Script' #'Ready to Rumble' #'Rogray's Revenge, Part 1' #'Rogray's Revenge, Part 2' #'Flight of the Condor, Part 1' #'Flight of the Condor, Part 2' #'Feed Your Face' #'Pride in a Novice' #'Mind Games, Part 1' #'Mind Games, Part 2' #'Brawn Trumps Brain, Part 1' #'Brawn Trumps Brain, Part 2' #'Earth Endangered' #'Evil Extinct' #'Halloween Hijinks (Halloween special)'' #'''Doom to the World ''(Christmas special)'' Gallery Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|Red Eagle Bryce Parker ZyuohEagle01.jpg|Red Eagle - Instinct Mode Bryce Parker Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Bryce Parker Zyuoh-redwhale.png|Red Whale Bryce Parker Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Shark Jessica Diaz 02. Zyuoh Shark.jpg|Blue Shark - Instinct Mode Jessica Diaz Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Kyle Sampson 03. Zyuoh Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion - Instinct Mode Kyle Sampson Zyuoh-green.png|Green Elephant Evan Wood 04. Zuoh Elephant.jpg|Green Elephant - Instinct Mode Evan Wood Zyuoh-white.png|White Tiger Ava Wilson 05. Zyuoh Tiger.jpg|White Tiger - Instinct Mode Ava Wilson Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Tri-Beast Rhino Brad Stevens Zyuoh-blackcroc.png|Tri-Beast Crocodile Brad Stevens Zyuoh-blackwolf.png|Tri-Beast Wolf Brad Stevens 06._Zyuoh_The_World.jpg|Tri-Beast Ranger - Instinct Mode Brad Stevens Zyuoh-orange.png|Condor Ranger Toby Mason Arsenal Still zyuohchanger05.jpg|'Animorpher (open)' Still zyuohchanger01.jpg|'Animorpher (closed)' Zyuoh_TheLight.jpeg|'Tri-Beast Flashmorpher' Still zyuohbuster02.jpg|'Wild Saber' Still zyuohbuster01.jpg|'Wild Bllaster' Still eaglizer01.jpg|'Eagle Sword' Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Gun).jpeg|'Tri-Beast Staffblaster Blaster Mode' Zyuoh_TheGunRod.jpeg|'Tri-Beast Staffblaster Staff Mode' Whale Change Gun.jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (open)' Whale Change Gun (Closed).jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (closed)' Zords DSZ-Cube Eagle.png|'Eagle Vord' DSZ-Cube Shark.png|'Shark Zord' DSZ-Cube Lion.png|'Lion Zord' DSZ-Cube Elephant.png|'Elephant Zord' DSZ-Cube Tiger.png|'Tiger Zord' DSZ-Cube Gorilla.png|'Gorilla Zord' DSZ-Cube Rhinos.png|'Rhino Zord' DSZ-Cube Crocodile.png|'Crocodile Zord' DSZ-Cube Wolf.png|'Wolf Zord' DSZ-Cube Kirin.png|'Giraffe Zord' DSZ-Cube Mogra.png|'Mole Zord' DSZ-Cube Kuma.png|'Bear Zord' Cube Panda.png|'Panda Zord' DSZ-Cube_Komori.png|'Bat Zord' DSZ-Cube Whale.png|'Whale Zord' DSZ-Cube_Condor.png|'Condor Zord' Cube_Leopard copy.png|'Leopard Hammer (Zord Form)' DSZ-Cube_Octopus.png|'Octopus Wings (Zord Form)' Cube_Platypus-1.png|'Platypus Laser (Zord Form)' 560x560xcedb3e5caec47714e2b0a60e.png|'Owl Blade (Zord Form)' DSZ-Cube_Shimauma.png|'Zebra Launcher (Zord Form)' DSZ-Zyuoh King.png|'Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh King 154.png|'Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh King Kirin Bazooka.png|'Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode' DSZ-Zyuoh_King_Octopus.png|'Eagle Megazord (Octopus Wings)' DSZ-Zyuoh Wild.png|'Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_623transparent.png|'Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_654_Mogra_Drill.png|'Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Mole Drill Mode' DSZ-Tousai Zyuoh.png|'Tri-Beast Megazord' DSZ-Tousai_Zyuoh_Komori_Boomerang.png|'Tri-Beast Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing.png|'Animal Monarch Megazord' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe.png|'Animal Monarch Megazord Bear Axe Mode' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_King.png|'Animal Monarch Ultrazord' DSZ-Dodekai-Oh.png|'Whale Megazord' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_Dodeka_King.png|'Animal Monarch Gigazord' Villains Ji.jpg|'Emperor Volticon' Nalia-0.jpg|'Wira' Azald1.jpg|'Kubite' S3 2.jpg|'Emphor' CorH77FUkAEuQmC.jpg|'Rogray' Still meba02.jpg|'Ameobots' DSZ-Jagged.png|'Shardshooter' DSZ-Halbergoi.png|'Slicespear' DSZ-Asgard.png|'Hackshock' DSZ-Bowguns.png|'Crossfire' DSZ-Gaburio.png|'Cruncher' DSZ-Hanayaida.png|'Metapetal' DSZ-Yabiker.png|'Honkhorn' DSZ-Hattena.png|'Manipulor' DSZ-Noborizon.png|'Pickdig' DSZ-Dorobozu.png|'Suckup' DSZ-Hunterji.png|'Lockload' DSZ-Trumpus.png|'Trumpcard' DSZ-Bowlingam.png|'Pinking' Prisonable.jpg|'Jailbreak' DSZ-Illusion.png|'Boomirage' Shipwrecker.png|'Shipwrecker' DSZ-Jashinger.png|'Snapshot' DSZ-Omoteuria.png|'Faceflipper' DSZ-Sumotron.png|'Tussler' DSZ-Sambaba.png|'Sambrawl' DSZ-Saguil.png|'The Double-Dutchers' DSZ-Chefdon.png|'Gourmeanie' Killmench.jpg|'Thugly' DSZ-Gakkarize.png|'Paintstain' Quotes Category:Series Category:Zyuohger Adaptations